This invention relates to a bracket for holding a sun shade and to an assembly of the bracket and the shade. In particular, it relates to brackets for holding a rod on which a shade is secured that can be rolled up and to the a shade assembly of the bracket, a shade, and cords.
A great many patents have issued directed to brackets for supporting window shade rods. Many of these brackets have a complicated structure and require clamps, bolts, and pulleys to install. Often they are not sufficiently durable for outdoor use and cannot be easily taken down when the seasons change.
The brackets of this invention have a simple structure with no moving parts other than possibly a roller, which performs the function of a pulley by holding the cord used to set the height of the shade. Because of their simple structure, they are less subject to wear and weathering and can function outside for many years without failure. The brackets can be mounted and de-mounted quickly and easily without removing any screws, so that they can be taken in or put out, depending upon the season of the year, in a few minutes. They are inexpensive to make and can be used with a wide variety of different types of shades.